1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an array lens system, and more particularly to an array lens system with a right-angle prism.
2. Description of Related Art
Wafer level optics is a technique of fabricating miniaturized optics such as lens module or camera module at the wafer level using semiconductor techniques. The wafer level optics is well adapted to mobile or handheld devices, to which photograph has become an indispensable function.
As the size of an image sensor, such as a charge-coupled devices (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor image sensor (CIS), is scaled down, the photographic lens need be scaled down too.
Imaging lens design is a stringent process to achieve requirements such as low volume, light weight, low cost but high resolution. There is a need for a designer to propose a novel imaging optical device, particularly a wafer-level miniaturized optical device that has high image quality with low volume and light weight.